Playing Favorites
by IsntSheLovely21
Summary: AddisonDerek He chose me. He's married to me. He loves me. This is how things work out.....Life Seattle Grace once decisions have been made.
1. I'll Make You An Offer

**First, thank you all of you for reading and reviewing I'm human too! Also, I would like to thank Kendel and Dais for being my soundboards for this fic. Chapter 4 is especially dedicated to Dais. The title of the fic is from the Starting Line song entitled, "Playing Favorites." It was on repeat the entire time I wrote this. Thanks ago for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Addison Shepherd and Izzie Stevens stood side by side in front of an incubator. A tiny baby, barely over a pound laid fighting for his life. Izzie watched the doctor gently caress the cheek of the sleeping infant.

"I'm really not that bad," Addison told the intern next to her. " I admit, I can make life hell, but once you get to know me... Because of you interns, I feel like I am in high school all over again. I understand that Meredith is your friend. I respect that. But you have a gift, Miss Stevens. I am not asking you to betray your friend by accepting an offer from the Wicked Witch of the East. I see a lot of potential in you. Consider it. It would be my pleasure to work with you."

Addison checked the charts of baby boy Mennen, before turning and walking out of the neonatal nursery.

Izzie stepped closer to the incubator. Dr. Shepherd's words playing in her head. As loyal as she was to Meredith, she had to admit that Addison was good at her job and not that bad of a person. Izzie even shared a laugh with her once or twice.

"My career or friendship? What is a girl to do?"

> > > >

Addison let down her hair as she walked out to her rental car. It had been a long shift for her. She had been on call since 5am. It was now past 3 in the afternoon.

"Hello Addison," Dr. Webber called out as she walked past a bench.

"Hello Dr. Webber."

"We are off duty, Addi. You can call me Richard."

Addison smiled at the sweet doctor. She had adored Richard since her residency under him all those years ago.

" I hear you would like to recruit Isobel Stevens to work with you.."

"She's good, Richard. I like her. I may not be one of her top 10, but I am not out to be anyone's favorite person," Addison replied, adjusting the strap on her shoulder.

"Accept my off to stay, Addison. Between you, Derek, and Burke. This hospital would be the best in the state. I want to make sure that all is in good hands when I retire."

Addison looked at Webber exasperated. He had been trying to convince her to stay since day one.

"How does Derek feel about this?"

"What does Derek have to do with your career?"

"He's my husband, Richard! For how much longer I do not know. I've heard gossip amongst the interns. Grey gave him an ultimatum. Her or me? I am not going to stick around here and watch him woo the intern."

"Have you two spoken?"

Addison closed her eyes and leaned against the pole she stood next too.

" I gave him the divorce papers. If he wants me to let him go, I'll do it. It hurts like hell, but I'll do it. I would like for us to talk first. I need for him to listen. I love him, Richard. I have always loved him. I will always love him. I've loved him from the moment I set my eyes on him."

Richard rose from the bench to pull Addison into a fatherly embrace.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"He'd hate me even more than he all ready does. Just leave it be, Richard. I am going home as soon as baby Mennen pulls through.. Lets have lunch tomorrow. We can talk about anything else but my marriage and staying here," Addison said softly. She gave Richards hand a comforting squeeze before continuing her walk to her car.

> > > >

"Dr. Shepherd just asked me to consider working with her. She says I have a lot of potential and that she would like very much to work with me. What am I going to do? Meredith is my friend and Addison is the Wicked Witch of the East, or says she is," Izzie rambled, rushing at Alex. Alex stepped back almost dropping the coffee in his hands. He was surprised that Izzie was talking to him. She hadn't said two words to him since their "date."

"Say something!" she snapped, stealing his coffee and taking a swig.

"What do you want me to say Iz? Dr. Shepherd is one smart woman. If she wasn't such a bitch to me, I'd like her. This is a golden opportunity," Alex pointed out.

Izzie's face scrunched up in annoyance. " No!" she shouted. "You are supposed to tell me not to even contemplate it! She's the enemy! Meredith is my roommate and friend. I can't betray her by working with Dr. Shepherd's wife! Why did I even come to you? I'm going to talk to George. He's more understanding!"

"You mean feminine!" Alex yelled out at her fleeing figure. He shook his head and continued on his rounds.

> > > >

Izzie rushed around the floor looking for someone to talk to. She knew what Addison Shepherd was offering her was a great opportunity. Dr. Shepherd was one of the greats in her field. But Addison was Mrs. Dr. Mc Dreamy. Dr. Mc Dreamy was supposed to be Meredith's boyfriend. The more Izzie thought about it, the more of an ass Dr. Mc Dreamy became. As she slowed her jogging pace, a rational thought process began. From what she knew Addison had cheated on Derek. Derek came to Seattle and started up with Meredith. Technically, Derek was the enemy and not Addison. She was just his wife. He was the married man sleeping with her friend…

"Stevens!" Dr. Webber yelled out, catching sight of the intern favored by Addison. Izzie jumped at the sound of her name.

"Dr. Webber. How can I help you?" Izzie asked with a smile.

"Take the offer given by Dr. Shepherd."

All color drained from Izzie's face. Could this day get any better?


	2. Pity Parties & Chocolate

Addison chuckled to herself as she slid into her hotel bed. It was four in the afternoon and here she was getting into bed. She picked up her cup of tea and took a drink. Her cell phone on the night stand laid there silently. She wondered if Derek would call when he signed the papers or just hand them to her. She knew he liked Meredith Grey. It was clear in the way he looked at her. But Addison knew that Derek LOVED her. At that moment in time, she did not know what to expect from her husband. His guard was up and not even she could penetrate it. Addison placed her empty tea cup on the nightstand. Slowly, she removed her gold wedding band. If he signed the papers, she would have to get used to having a naked hand.

> > > >

Meredith Grey had been avoiding anyone and everyone. If it were possible she would have never stepped into Seattle Grace Hospital today. No, Meredith Grey would be in her bed moping or drinking. Perhaps both, maybe even cleaning out the fridge with a bottle of tequila next to her. It would be much healthier on her to hit the mall, but Meredith was Dr. Grey. And Dr. Grey was currently on her break laying on an empty hospital bed.

"Hey Meredith," George greeted, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. " I hear this stuff works wonders."

Meredith gave George a small smile before laying back on the bed.

"George, you would choose me over "Satan's whore", right?"

It had been the question of Meredith's mind since she witnessed a kiss between the Shepherds. Or well "Satan" kissing "Rat Bastard." She wanted Derek to choose her, but something at the back of her mind told her, he wouldn't. She could not give up hope. But the way he defended their relationship… she found herself bitter, depressed, and insecure than ever before. She didn't know Derek at all. Why was she in love with him? She did not want to think about this right now. It hurt too much. She felt so blessed to be stuck with Burke most of her shift and rounds afterwards. She knew Addison Shepherd had left for the day. Where was Derek though? And more importantly, where was the tequila when you need it?

> > > >

Derek was preparing for his shift when he stopped by the neonatal nursery to check on one of the babyies Addison was caring for. No one had ever known that Derek had kept tabs on his wife's cases.

"Baby boy Mennen," he read quietly. "Hey little man," he greeted the quiet baby.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Nurse Brianna Carmine asked.

"I am just checking up on my wife's case. How is he doing?"

Brianna smiled at the scene in front of her. Dr. Gorgeous leaning over an incubator. His finger being held captive by the strength of a 2 day old baby.

"Better. If you want, you can hold him. He hasn't been fed since Dr. Stevens was here," Brianna suggested. Derek looked conflicted before nodding yes. His sisters' kids had given him a lot of experience with babies. Which reminded him: his niece Celia was turning 13 next week and nephew Patrick was going to be 3. He had some shopping and shipping to do, unless, Addi remembered for him. He would have to call his sisters Monica and Patricia to make sure. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to Addison about anything, much less his siblings and their kids. Nurse Carmine prepared the bottle and baby for feeding. Once Derek was sitting in the rocking chair, Baby Mennen was placed in his arms.

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes to check on you and the little guy."

With that said, the nurse turned to resume her work in the next room.

Derek looked down into the bright hazel eyes that were gazing up at him.

If only life were so simple again.

> > > >

Cristina stood against the nurses station filling in some paper work. She had a couple of minutes before another set of rounds and prepping for surgery with Bailey.

"Have you seen Izzie?" inquired Alex.

Cristina glared at her fellow intern. "Why?"

"She was freaking out about Shepherds offer."

"Which Shepherd?"

" Addison. She offered Izzie to work with her."

"Did she accept?"

"I don't know. I'm looking for her to ask."

"George! Has Izzie took Shepherd's offer?" Cristina shouted at the man walking out of a hospital room across the hall.

"What offer?" Meredith asked joining their little gossip fest.

Alex and Cristina looked at each other. Neither were sure what to say. It wouldn't hurt if she knew…

"Dr. Addison Shepherd offered me a chance to work with her exclusively," Izzie declared. Her friends all looked to her for more details.

"And?" Meredith asked a bit harshly. "You said no, right? If you work with her, she'll stay!"

"I'm going to accept it. Webber and Bailey have pushed for it," Izzie admitted hesitantly.

Meredith's eyes narrowed. She threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly and stomped off.

"You made a good choice, Is. This will be a big step for your career," Alex encouraged with a smile.

"Satan's spawn is right. Mer will understand. Dr. Shepherd is top in her field. This is your career were talking about. She'll come around. Let's just hope that Mc Dreamy chooses our girl," Cristina added.

Izzie smiled at her friends and leaned against George. This was about her career.

> > > >

Meredith stomped down the hallway. She was so irked with Addison Shepherd. First, she flew in and smashed her dreams with Derek to pieces. Second, she requests her as an inter, third, she parades around being kind and pretty, then she kisses HER boyfriend, now she is taking her friend away. Her rational mind told her she was being ridiculous. She didn't want to be rational. She was hurt, emotional, and in need of a pity party and chocolate.


	3. This Wont Be Easy

Derek sat in the stairwell with the divorce papers in his hand. A pen twirled in his hand. He closed his eyes and hit his head softly on the stair railing.

11 years. 11 birthdays.11 holidays.11 anniversaries. Millions of memories. Nearly twenty years of history including medical school and residencies. He was torn. He loved Addison. She broke his heart, but he's loved her for half of his life.

Then there was Meredith. He wasn't supposed to see her again. He just wanted to feel something again… He should have never slept with Meredith and Addison should have never cheated, but should haves are should haves. He really liked Meredith. She was refreshing and sweet. She was similar to the Addison Montgomery he met before medical school. Then Addison Montgomery became more like Yang with hints of Meredith. Addison was like a diamond, beautiful but rough. Meredith was like a daisy, pretty and dainty.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair. He put the papers down next to him and retrieved his wallet from his back pocket. Hidden amongst credit cards and ids were two pictures. The first folded picture was of Derek and Addison during their intern days. Her red hair was worn piled on her head, her smile shining bright. His arm was wrapped around her waist. She playfully held a stethoscope to his chest. It was their engagement announcement picture. Hidden deeper in his wallet was a crumpled black and white photo. The photo was his prized possession. He carried it everywhere, but looked at it rarely. Derek returned both items to his wallet. He couldn't do it. He couldn't sign the papers.

Now if only, Meredith would understand.

> > > >

Addison awoke with a start. Her cell phone was shrilly ringing beside her head.

"Shepherd?"

"Dr. Shepherd, we need you to get down here immediately."

"I'm on my way."

Addison stumbled from her bed, throwing on a pair of fitted khakis and a black sweater.

She paused for a moment. Addison gazed down at the beautiful ring set that had graced her hand for over a decade. She swiped them from the nightstand and ran out the door.

> > > >

The scene Addison ran into could only be described as hysteria. She quickly was updated of the situation with her ER patient by a nurse.

"Have a room set. Thanks Lynn!" Addison called out, entering the ER. She caught sight of Miranda and the interns out of the corner of her eye.

"Bailey, I'm going to need some help."

"Steven's go with Dr. Shepherd," Bailey declared, sharing a knowing look with

Addison. The two women nodded at one another before Izzie and Addison walked off.

> > > > >

"So have you made adecision yet?" Addison asked the next morning, as they finished up the charts on the two happy mothers.

" I accept your offer." Izzie replied, with a slight falter in her voice.

Addison smiled at Izzie and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Good. I'll talk to Bailey about all the arrangements. It will be a pleasure to work with you."

Izzie nodded. "Thank you, Dr Shepherd."

Addison nodded and turned down the hall. Izzie took a drink of her coffee and went in search of George.

> > > >

Addison watched her husband gather his belongings from the attending locker room. He moves mechanically. He is exhausted. She has seen him look like this many times.

"Do you ever think about the baby?" He asked. Derek knew that she was there. He could feel her eyes on him. He always knew where she was.

"Every night and every morning. She would be 4 this year."

"She? What about he?"

"Madeline Rose, William Richard. What would it have mattered? As long as he or she was healthy. I was certain that she was Madeline Rose."

"Would we be where we are if --?"

"Where are we, Derek?"

Derek rose from his seat on the bench and handed Addison unsigned divorce papers.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Talvert. I haven't forgiven you. To be quite honest, I don't really like you, but I love you. Tonight, I had to--" Derek began but didn't finish. Addison had dropped the papers and pulled her husband into an intense kiss.

"There are conditions," Derek muttered. The two stood forehead to forehead.

"You have to move to Seattle."

Addison looked down and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Leave Manhattan? Derek, I have a life in Manhattan. I have friends. I have patients."

"My life is here now, Addison. If you won't stay, then I will pick up those papers and sign them."

Addison stepped away, hurt by his words. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'll make the arrangements first thing tomorrow."

"Our appointment is at 9."

The Shepherds stood there in silence.

"Will you at least go back with me to tie things up?"

"I'll think about it."

Addison held out her hand, as Derek turned to grab his jacket and bag. He took her hand and allowed him to guide him out the door. From the corner of his eye, he saw Meredith. She was staring at him. He looked at her defeated.

Addison caught the exchange between her husband and his favorite intern.

"I am going to go and let Richard know he got his way. If you feel the need to talk to Grey, I will not say a thing, but I am asking, no. I am telling you that it is over. Unless it is work related I want you having nothing to do with Meredith Grey."

"I'll meet you by the entrance," Derek replied. Addison nodded and turned the corner. She paused to watch her husband and Meredith.

> > > >

"You chose her," Meredith spat. Her eyes ablaze with hurt and anger.

"I couldn't sign the papers. I told you that it wasn't easy to just sign off 11 years of marriage and two decades of history. She is my wife, Meredith."

"She cheated on you!"

"I'll get over it."

"Why did you go to the bar?" Meredith pressed.

"To tell you that I was going to stay with Addison. To end it where it began. It wasn't supposed to go this far."

Meredith closed her eyes. She could feel her heart breaking even more. She was so stupid to think he would leave his wife. Her mother had told her that he would leave.

"Good night, Dr. Shepherd."

> > > >

Derek walked slowly up to his wife. He knew he had done the right thing. But he cared for Meredith none the less. Neither said anything. Addison reached out and hooked their arms together. Derek looked down at her with a half smile. This was not going to be easy.


	4. Fast Forward

"Hey Mc Dreamy," Addison whispered as she watched Derek open his eyes. Derek raised a brow. Color crept upon his face.

"Mc Dreamy?"

A smile played on Addison's lips. "Mc Dreamy. Mc Steamy. Dr. Gorgeous. Are you blushing? Is the charming Dr. Derek Shepherd blushing over his nicknames? I have to say, Mc Dreamy is cute, but I prefer to call you handsome."

"Addison, please," Derek groaned.

"I'm pushing it, aren't I?"

"Just a bit."

Addison sighed and got out of bed. Upon recommendation of Dr. Talvert, Addison moved in to the trailer. She was against it, till Derek agreed they could do house hunting… eventually. All most 2 months had passed since they began marriage counseling. They were making some progress.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Would you like some breakfast?"

"We're meeting Richard and Ella for breakfast, remember?" Derek called as he entered the bathroom.

Addison slid back down to the bed. Reconciling with Derek was not going to be easy. He was still so guarded. It was as if touching her repulsed him at times. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the twisted blankets. She wondered if it would have been easier for them in Manhattan. Brian had left New York for a better offer in Detroit. She rolled over and looked at the bathroom door.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

She was unsure of the answer. Turning over once again, she reached for his wedding band on the night stand. She had scoured the city in search of the perfect band. She wanted everything about their wedding to be perfect. And it was, well almost. Everything had been a nightmare till the day of. Her maid of honor, Kendel, almost didn't make it to the actual ceremony. The wrong bridesmaid dresses had been given to her bridesmaids. A grimaced came over her face as memories leading up to her wedding came to mind.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked walking out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a pair of boxers.

"I was just thinking how I wanted to kill my sister on our wedding day for delivering the wrong EVERYTHING. You had my dress. I had your suit. Your parents were stuck in traffic. Kendel was stuck at the airport."

Derek laughed as the image of a crazed Addison came to mind. She had shrieked in horror when she found her wedding gown in his possession.

"I would have not made it through the day if you hadn't swept me off my feet. Did you know that it took me 7 New York jewelry stores and 3 in New Jersey to find the perfect wedding band for you?"

"It took me 3 weeks to plan your proposal and only Marty knows how long to design your ring," Derek replied holding Addison's hand up to inspect his handy work. Addison squeezed his hand in hers. " I couldn't believe that you ran from the room after saying yes."

"I didn't want you to see me crying like one of those sappy girls. Plus there was this really embarrassing dance."

"You danced?" Derek chuckled.

"Yes, but you will never, ever see it," Addison replied with a playful smirk. She pecked Derek on the lips before making her way to the bathroom.

Derek sat down on the bed and looked at his wedding band. Inside the platinum band, the phrase "How Do I Love Thee.." was engraved. When a 22 year old Derek, met Addison, she was sitting on the steps of the school library with a book in hand. The book was a copy of poetry by Elizabeth Barrette Browning. Addison had just turned to the poem, "How do I love thee. Let me count the ways," when Derek took a seat next to her and asked her to dinner. Addison, of course, turned him down flat. She told him that there was no way she was going to let any man interfere with her career dreams. He continued to ask her out every week after that. She finally caved 6 weeks later. He slipped the ring on his hand and proceeded to get dressed.


	5. a bad sense of humor and low IQ

**I love you all!You all have made my day by reading this. Thanks!**

* * *

So, I hear Preston is dating an intern." Ella Webber said to Addison over breakfast. A perfectly arched eyebrow shot up.

"Oh really?" Addison drawled. "Who?"

Ella looked at the engrossed men across from her and Addison. Richard and Derek were talking passionately about some project that didn't pertain to either Mrs.

"Cristina Yang."

"Burke and Yang! So that means.. Wow, the attending really like their interns don't they," Addison commented, a slight tone of bitterness in her voice.

"Cristina is a good girl. Reminds me a little bit of you when you were an intern."

"I like Yang."

"It's Grey that you have issues with, right? I never cared for her mother. I never liked the way she looked at Richard or when she would call him after hours," Ella replied.

"I have nothing against Meredith Grey. So, she was the intern sleeping with my husband. She didn't know he was married. I cheated, Ella. I am the one that set this all into motion. I ask you to please refrain from discussing Grey with me. I refuse to say anything ill about that girl. I learned a lot from Ellis."

"Have you met Miranda's husband yet?" Ella inquired, changing the subject. Ella was one of the most gossipiest women Addison had ever known, but she loved the woman none the less. Ella had called Addison the minute she found out Derek was in Seattle. She had kept her ears open for any gossip concerning the Shepherds.

"Bailey is married?" Addison gaped. "Derek, Bailey is married!"

"Yea, I found out a while back," Derek responded, turning his attention away from the chief.

"Ella, are you gossiping again?" Richard said, annoyed. The Shepherds exchanged brief eye contact.

"Oh, Richard! I am simply informing Addi about her co-workers. You have to meet Kevin! I'll call Miranda and invite her and Kevin to dinner. Richard, why don't you invite Preston too!" Ella began. Ella Webber was known for her love of throwing dinner parties. It was her way of getting dirt on everyone she met. It didn't hurt that she was an excellent cook.

"Ella, what have I told you.."

"How does Thursday night sound to you, Derek? You all can take the night off. And Preston can bring Dr. Yang!"

"Perfect, Ella," Derek grinned. Richard looked beside himself. Addison just looked at her husband with a smirk.

* * *

"I thank God everyday that you were never like Ella," Derek comments to Addison as they walked into the hospital together.

"Ella isn't that bad!" Addison laughed.

"I realized that if we didn't get back together on our own, Ella and Richard would make life hell," Derek responded.

"Ella called me almost twice a week since you left. I've been waiting for one of her ambush dinners since I got here. Do you think she is going to pounce of Burke and Yang?"

"Should we warn them?"

"No," Derek smirked.

"You want to watch Burke squirm don't you?"

"Yep."

"You are horrible, Mc Dreamy."

"Why thank you, Satan."

Addison shook her fist at Derek as he strolled to his own wing of the hospital. She could hear him chuckling as he went.

* * *

" The chief just asked Burke and I to join him and his wife for dinner," Cristina whispered to her fellow interns.

"What?" Meredith and George said in unison. Weird looks crossed their faces.

"I know. My thoughts exactly. Webber has barely said two words to me since he found out about me and Burke, now his wife is planning a dinner party!" Cristina continued.

"Special treatment for doing the attending," Alex stated carelessly. Izzie smacked him upside the head for his stupidity.

"Forget I said anything?"

"Good boy."

"Dinner with the chief and his wife? Meredith, do you know the chief's wife?" Cristina asked.

"I've met her a few times. She seemed nice," Meredith replied just as Bailey appeared before them.

" O' Malley, you are with Dr. Burke. Stevens, Dr. Addison Shepherd will be waiting for you. Karev and Grey, you are on rounds. Yang, you are with me today," Bailey instructed. Everyone went off in their own ways as soon as Bailey gave them the look.

"I hear you and Burke are going to be the guest of honor at dinner on Thursday," Bailey comments a couple of patients later.

"What?" Cristina asked a bit flabbergasted.

" Ella is an excellent cook. If you don't take my word for it, the Dr. Shepherds will agree. Do you like Italian, Yang? I sure hope she makes Italian."

Cristina watched Bailey walk a head of her with only one thought in mind.

"I'm having dinner with Bailey?"

* * *

"I promised Derek I wouldn't say anything, but tell Dr. Yang to be prepared for dinner with the chief," Addison commented to Izzie as they stepped on to the patio.

"Is Mrs. Webber that intimidating?" Izzie asked.

"Ella is Ella," Addison replied pulling out a chair. "She is a very kind woman. I just wouldn't be surprise if she interrogated Yang as if she was a war criminal. Mama Webber is quite protective of a few doctors that interned under the Chief."

"So you've known the chief a long time?" Izzie asked sitting at the table.

"Almost as long as I've known Derek. I interned under the Chief and Ellis Grey. The chief and Mrs. Webber we're at our wedding."

" So, did you and Dr. Shepherd meet as interns?" Izzie asked, curious about the history of her roomies ex-boyfriend and new career mentor.

"Medical school. He was persistent. When I first met him I thought he had a bad sense of humor and a low I.Q. And don't even ask me about his sense of style. My husband is a woodsman at heart," Addison beamed. Her eyes lit up at the thought of Derek Shepherd 20 years ago.

Izzie laughed at the far a way look in Addison's eyes. Who know she could find herself laughing with the enemy? Well, she was dating Alex…

" How is Dr. Karev?"

"Alex?"

"That's his name? The other doctor you're dating, right? Don't look so surprised, Dr. Stevens. Bailey knows everything."

"Bailey told you?"

"Joe told her."

"This place is like high school!"

Addison sniggered at the expression on Izzie's face. She really liked Dr. Stevens

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you are having dinner in 3 days with Dr. Webber, his wife, Bailey, and Burke?" Meredith summarized to Cristina 

"Add the Shepherds to the list," Izzie interrupted, joining the other women on the empty gurney.

"And the hateful married couple! Wow, I am going to some party," Cristina shot back dead panned. "Would it be rude to back out?"

* * *

"You are not back out on me!" Preston Burke told Cristina at her suggestion they not go to dinner. 

"Please. We can go to my place. I'll order out. We can have an entire night of sex. It will be great!" Cristina suggested.

"We're going."

"You're passing up sex for dinner with the chief?"

"That can come later."

"Preston!"

"Uh-uh. We're on duty, Dr. Yang. What I says goes."

Cristina's eyes narrowed at her boyfriend. "I hate you."

"You'll love me after you have Mrs. Webber's cooking."

Cristina growled in frustration and stormed away.

* * *

"You couldn't get out of dinner with the party posse?" Meredith teased later that evening as the interns gathered at Joe's.

"Nope. I'm spending my night off with my bosses. Want to trade places?" Cristina asked hopefully.

"No. No. No. I don't want to see either Shepherd outside of work. Its bad enough Derek followed me around trying to explain. Nope. I am quite content working on Thursday," Meredith ranted.

Cristina groaned and lightly hit her head on the bar in defeat.


	6. You Say It Best

**_Aloha! Hello everyone. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I just got back from a week in Hawaii. It was AMAZING. I wish I could live there, but I find the tv stations rather confusing. Anyway, it was wonderful, until I got hit in the head with an oar.. now I may have to be dealing with a lawsuit.. unpleasant. unpleasant. I did not get to see Greys Anatomy until today, so I will be working Sav and Weiss in eventually.. What odd names.It was nice to see a glimpse ofthe past of Addi and Derek.Anyway, Thanks so much for all your support!_**

**_On a side note, I will not, nor do I plan to reunite Derek and Meredith. There is just so much about their relationship I find wrong. How long were they actually involved? It was a one night stand gone wrong. Could he really keepthe fact that he was marrieda secret? He slept with Meredith his first night in Seattle, which means he had just found out about Addison and Mark. Not exactly a grand love story or one to start on. If his feelings forMeredith were so strong, he would have been honestand signed those divorce papers without a thought. Derek is a scorned husband. Now,he and Addison are even. We don't know what their marriage was like, except according to their friends they were perfect for each other. I will not apologize for my opinion nor do I have anything against those who see it differently._**

**_I am going to hop off the soapbox now. Thanks again! Please read and review._**

* * *

.6.

"Poor Yang looks like she is going to the firing squad," Addison whispered to Derek. The Dr. Shepherds observed Dr. Yang the afternoon of dinner at the Webbers.

"What are you two doing?" Bailey asked, stepping up behind the Shepherds.

"Nothing," Derek replied with a smile.

"Uh -huh," Bailey smacked Derek with her chart and walked off.

"She sometimes makes me feel like an intern again," Derek remarked.

"She's just protective over her interns," Addison observed. "You should understand that better than anyone."

Derek winced at her comment. He picked up his charts and walked away annoyed.

"Derek, wait!" Addison called out, recognizing her careless mistake.

"Way to go, Addison. Way to go," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Seeing them together makes me sick. Its been 2 months, George. I should be done with this." Meredith complained. Her eyes were fixed on the whispering Dr. Shepherds. "I need a date. I need a really hot date."

George looked around nervously.

"Go out with me," George blurted out, surprising both of them. George looked at Meredith in horror. Gulping for air, he turned and ran.

"George!" Meredith shouted. He didn't stop. Closing her eyes, she fell back against the wall. What a great way to start her shift.

* * *

George ran as fast as his legs could take him. He paid not attention to the strange looks. All he cared was that he got out of there FAST. "I just asked Meredith out!" he chanted in his brain.

"Whoa O'Malley, where's the fire?" Alex teased stepping in front of him.

"I just asked Meredith out."

Alex looked confused. George was mortified. Izzie was surprised.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"George, she's still weepy over Mc Dreamy and you ask her out! What were you thinking?" she lectured. Izzie's hands on her hips.

"I wasn't."

"Obviously!"

"Hey, now! Who is the one being all buddy- buddy with Addison Shepherd? I've seen you have a grand old time with Dr. Evil! What about your friend Meredith, huh? You and Shepherd's wife have gotten quite chummy!" George retorted.

"She's my mentor!"

"She's your friend!"

George and Izzie stood in a stare off.

"She's HIS wife!"

> > > >

Cristina rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She found herself checking the clock every few minutes. She would be getting off in less that 43 minutes, going home, throwing around her closet, declaring everything ugly, then calling Burke to cancel. He would tell her no and be at her house at 6:30. They'd have to be at the Webber's at 7. She didn't know who to ask about Adele "Ella" Shepherd. The chief's wife wasn't exactly a casual conversation topic. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Mrs. Shepherd dressed to leave.

"Dr. Shepherd!" Cristina exclaimed.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Yang?" Addison asked.

Cristina looked around. She closed her chart and leaned closer to Addison.

"How bad is dinner with the Webbers?"

A small smiled crept up to Addison's face.

"Don't worry, Dr. Yang. Ella's bark is far worse than her bite. She'll interrogate the hell out of you, but you'll be fine. Just always look her in the eye and ALWAYS be polite. Manners are huge with her," Addison advised.

"This may sound silly, but.. What should I wear?" Addison laughed at the question. Dr. Cristina Yang asking her for fashion advice? Derek would get a kick out of it.

"Classy casual always goes well with Ella. Don't worry! It's not like Mrs. Webber is Dr. Burke's mother!"

Cristina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dr. Shepherd."

"Call me, Addison, Dr. Yang."

"It's Cristina."

>>>

"Yang asked me for fashion advice," Addison mentioned to Derek as she applied her make- up.

"Yang asked you. Mistress of Everything Black and Manhattan for fashion advice?" Derek repeated.

Addison narrowed her eyes at Derek. "I'm wearing color tonight!" Derek ran his eyes over his wife's cream sweater and tan skirt. "For the first time in what? 3 years?"

She was going to choose to ignore him.

"By the way, did you mail off Alyssa's birthday present?" Derek called out from the kitchen. Alyssa was his sister. Derek hadn't a clue how to shop for women. He was lucky that Addison was on the ball with such things.

"Derek, your sister's birthday was 3 days ago."

"I knew that."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

They proceeded to bicker all the way to the Webbers.

> > > >

"Are you sure I can't entice your for a night of sex and take out? Cristina and pizza go together beautifully," Cristina suggested.

Preston reached over and squeezed Cristina's hand reassuringly. " Cristina, it's just dinner with the people you work with. You don't freak out at lunch with Grey or Stevens."

"Meredith and Izzie aren't my bosses!"

Burke sighed. " Richard, Ella, Addison, Derek, Miranda, and Kevin are not your bosses tonight. They are simply my friends inviting my girlfriend to dinner."

Cristina cocked a brow in response. "When have you ever hung out with the chief, the hateful married couple, and Bailey just for kicks?"

"I've spent several delightful evenings with the chief. I've known Kevin for years and Addison is quite entertaining before she has had her morning pot of coffee."

"You are so full of it…"

* * *

"Cristina, is it.. How long have you and Preston been together?" Ella inquired, as she served the salad.

"How long has it been, sweetheart?"

"Almost 10 months, I believe," Cristina replied, assaulting her salad.

"What attracted you to him?"

Cristina was horrified by the line of questioning. She looked to Bailey, who had asked Cristina to call her Miranda, who simply smirked. The Shepherds were looking quite smug… They all knew about her interrogation! Those bastards!

"Well, Mc Dreamy over there was taken. Miranda isn't really my style, so Burke was next best thing."

"Mc Dreamy?" Ella giggled.

"Derek's nickname," Addison answered. "Trust me, Yang. You aren't missing anything with him."

"Hey!" Derek cried out.

"So that's all I am? A poor woman's Mc Dreamy?" Burke asked with a smile.

"Well, more like a poor woman's Bailey."

"You can scrub in to any surgery you want," Miranda said to Cristina. The table laughed at poor Preston's expense.

"Laugh! Laugh it up!"

"Oh we are, sweetheart," Cristina smirked.

Burke finished his salad with a big grin.

"I like you, Cristina," Ella announced. "Treat Preston right and you are welcomed to dinner anytime."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Webber. I will definitely be back for more," Cristina smiled.

"Cristina, It's Ella"

* * *

Cristina sat back at desert observing her superiors. There was a lot to learn from people watching.

Derek was leaning back in his chair. His arm was draped behind Addison's chair. Addison's body was turned into Derek's. One hand laid casually on his knee, the other busy stirring a cup of coffee.

Bailey was leaning against her husband. An empty plate sat between them. Chief and Ella did not seem to share the level of intimacy of the Shepherds and Baileys. Their bodies were slightly turned toward each other, only just.

Burke on the other hand was very much in her personal space.

It was so bizarre to see the usually serious doctors laughing and having a good time.

It was even stranger to see the Dr. Shepherds getting along.

"I feel like I just walked out of the twilight zone," Cristina commented.The couple walked out of the Webber home hand in hand.

" You're telling me. It was almost as if the Shepherds liked each other," Burke replied. " I play ball with Kevin every now and then. I knew him before he married Miranda."

Cristina nodded. Pausing beside the door of Burke's car, she reached up to remove Burke's glasses. He looked at her oddly. She smirked and kissed him softly.

Ella Webber looked out the window and grinned. Preston had found his match.

* * *

Derek and Addison walked out of the Webber home awkwardly. They were always the last to leave. Somehow, Addison and the chief would get wrapped up on some discussion and Ella would charm Derek into another helping of dessert.

"Addi, I expect you to meet me for lunch next week. Don't let her forget, Derek. I'll send a piece of my pie home with her," Ella called out to the couple.

"He'll be lucky if it makes it home!"

"Good night," Derek nodded. Addison waved before ducking into the car.

Nothing was said on the drive home. Each were lost in their own thoughts. While progress was being made, ghost still loomed over the Shepherd marriage. Addison eyes ran over her husbands naked ring finger. Her eyes returned to her own hand adorned with her own rings. Wearing their rings didn't seem to mean as much to him as it did to her. She knew he had worn his ring once or twice since agreeing to reconcile.

"I love you, Derek."

Derek didn't reply. He kept his eyes on the road in front of him. Addison sighed and laid her head against the window. She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

Derek watched Addison out of the corner of his eye. She had only seen her cry 5 times in their 20 years together. She was very much a private person. The first time had been after a grueling exam, which she had passed with flying colors. The second had been on the day he asked her to marry him. Sure, she had ran from the room in the process, but tears were still in her eyes. The following two times were on the worst days of their lives. The day they lost the baby. The day they found out the chance of conceiving another child was slim tonone.The last day was the morning he returned home to find her with _him. _

A feeling of sorrow and sympathy fell over Derek. He reached out and wrapped his hand around hers. Sometimes, you say it best, when you say nothing at all.


	7. White Flag

.7.

"Let me get this straight," Cristina summarized. "George asked you out and then proceeded to run away and avoid you for the rest of your shift."

"He also managed to get into a huge fight with Izzie. I think he slept in his car last night in fear of confrontation. He was locked in his room when Izzie left this morning," Meredith explained.

"He is a strange, strange little man."

"How was dinner?" Meredith inquired, putting down her cup of tea. She and Cristina had the day off, which they were spending vegetating around the Grey home.

"It was very twilight zone. Bailey was so none Bailey. Her husband wasn't anything I had expected. Ella is an amazing cook and the Shepherds…" Cristina cut herself off.

Meredith's face blanked for a moment. " He chose her. I've accepted that. She is his wife. I don't like it, but I have to be real. It was a one night stand gone wrong."

"So, what are you going to do about George?"

"I just don't know."

Cristina got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She returned a minute later with a slab of cake.

"Ella sent me home with some desert. Eat it. It will make you feel better."

Meredith took the fork from the plate and stabbed the cake. She took a bite of theit and fell in love.

"Oh yea. Cake always makes a girl feel good."

"George!" Izzie shouted. George jumped in surprise. He shook his head and ran away. The confrontation between Izzie and George had not been pretty. They basically declared each other horrible friends and stormed off in opposite directions. Why should Izzie feel bad for taking a step for her career? Meredith understood that!

George knew asking Meredith out so close to being dumped by Mc Dreamy was the wrong move, he wasn't thinking. It happened. End of story.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Alex asked, noticing the irritated look on his girlfriend's face.

"George ran away from me. Again!"

"Well, what do you expect? You blasted him for going after Grey."

"Its too soon."

"Iz, Meredith is a big girl. She can handle herself. Look, lets just forget about the whole George thing. You know that Meredith doesn't care that you are working with Mrs. Mc Dreamy. She told you that the only thing that would bother her is if you became friends with her.."

"I have coffee with her twice a week before shifts. She asked me to go to a conference in New York with her," Izzie confessed.

"I thought you weren't going to get involved. I know you like to make friends…"

"She isn't the horrible person we thought she was. I like her, Alex. I've learned a lot. Yeah, she can be a cold bitch, but she is damn good at her job. Once you get past the bitchiness, she is just Addison."

"Don't tell that to O'Malley or Grey."

Addison looked at her best friend with mixed emotions.

"Are you aware of what you are asking me to do? Sav, you and Weiss want a family.."

"I have a plan for that too!" Savannah replied. "Not only do I want you to find the best plastic. Addi, I want you to help me find a surrogate."

Addison sat back against the couch of Sav's hotel room.

"You want a complete hysterectomy, double mastectomy, and to have your eggs removed for a surrogate pregnancy?"

"Its sounds crazy, but Addi- I lost my mother to cancer. Every woman in my family has died of it or has it. I have a greater chance for it. I don't want to risk it. I figure if Weiss is so set on a baby, we can still have one of our own if we don't adopt."

Addison sighed. "Does he know about your other idea?"

Sav shook her head no. " Does he even know you are here?"

Again, she shook her head. "Addi, I need you."

Addison pulled her best friend into a hug. Weiss was not going to be happy.

Derek's cell phone was ringing like mad. A familiar number flashed on the screen.

"Hey Weiss."

"Is she there Derek?"

"Is who-"

"Sav. She's gone. Look, Derek. I need your help. She's lost it. Every since Delilah died.. She is obsessed. I am afraid she may do something that could destroy us. We want children."

"Weiss, you are rambling. What's going on?"

"Can you pick me up from the airport? Sav has gone to Seattle for Addison's help."

"What the hell are you doing, Addi?" Derek asked coming upon his wife exiting the hospital room of their long time friend.

"I'm saving my friend, Derek. You remember our friends, don't you. The ones you left in Manhattan," Addison snapped, shutting Savy's chart.

"Don't be a bitch, Addison."

"No, Derek. Don't be such a jerk. Mind your own business. Sav came to me desperate. She needs my help."

"And Weiss came to me! They want a family, Ad. You know better than anyone about that."

Addison's blood ran cold. "Go to hell, Derek."

Derek cursed himself for his stupidity. His anger and frustration had gotten the better of him. He growled and slammed his hand against a wall. Why couldn't they just get things right?

Addison rushed into an empty conference room. She could feel a sob battling for release. She sank into a chair. With her hands in her hair, she allowed herself to let loose of her emotions.

It had been a very long time since Addison let herself give in to the part of her she kept hidden. Derek's careless words had hurt. He was so stupid sometimes.

"Dr. Shepherd? Addison, are you okay?" Izzie asked, peaking her head into the room. She had seen Addison rush into the dark room.

"He is so inconsiderate sometimes. He forgets.. He doesn't understand what it was like. It wasn't him!" Addison muttered into her hands.

Izzie closed the door and took a step closer to the table.

"I'm going to tell you something. Something that I ask you to never ever repeat, but I need to say it."

Izzie nodded her head and slid into a chair next to the usually collected doctor. The sight in front of her rattled her. She wasn't use to such emotions coming from her bosses. They were all always so together.

"I was pregnant, once. It was a few years ago. I had fainted at Christmas dinner. We were so happy. I was 2 months a long then. It was unexpected, but welcomed. I was terrified. . . I lost the baby at 4 months. It was an ectopic pregnancy. I can't have anymore children. We were going to name her or him, Madeline Rose or William Richard."

Izzie was stunned by Addison's confession. Unsure of what to do, she reached out and wrapped an arm around the melted ice queen.

What a way to end a day.

Derek sat in the stairwell with the old ultrasound picture in his hand. He folded it up and stuffed it into his pocket. Weiss stepped in front of his friend.

"I'll talk to Addison about talking to Sav as Addi and not Dr. Shepherd."

Weiss nodded and took a seat next to Derek.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if the pregnancy lasted?"

Derek leaned back against the steps. He held no expression on his face or in his eyes.

"I can't allow myself to do that. It hurts to much."

He placed a comforting hand on Weiss's shoulder and stood up.

"Dr. Shepherd," Izzie called to the retreating figure of Derek Shepherd.

"Yes, Dr. Stevens?"

"Can I talk to you?" Izzie hesitated. Derek nodded and walked into an empty exam room.

"You hurt my friend and roommate. On top of it all, you reduced a woman I respect to tears. I don't know who you think you are, but you are a jerk!" Izzie hissed.

"Addison was crying?" Derek asked completely concerned.

" You're an ass, Dr. Shepherd. How could you be so cruel?"

Derek rushed out of the room in search of Addison.

Izzie threw her hands up in frustration. What was with men?

"Go away, Derek," Addison rasped out upon finding her husband in the doorway.

"Addi, I'm--"

"Don't you dare! I don't know how much of this I can handle, Derek. When will we be even? What is it going to take? I need to know. You can throw the affair at me whenever, but to use a child I never had! To use the fact that I can never have a child! You know what, Derek. I don't need this. Tell your intern that she won. Obviously, my skin isn't as thick as I thought," Addison cried, her eyes defeated. "I'll tell Richard that I am going back to Manhattan with Sav and Weiss."

"Addi, wait." Derek pleaded, catching her wrist in his hand.

"No!" Addison shouted. "I am not doing this. Most importantly, I am not doing this here. I have embarrassed myself enough. I cried in front of an intern! I am standing in an empty conference room shouting at you!"

Derek pulled his wife into his arms. For once in what felt like forever, Addison let her husband hold her as she fell apart. Both sides had finally ceased fire.

Izzie slung her bag over her shoulder. She let her hair fall from her clip with a sigh. To say that her day was boring would be laughable. She had watched Addison Shepherd fall apart. Told Mc Dreamy off, and gotten into a fight with Alex. Go Izzie!

She slammed her locker shut and turned to leave. She turned right into George.

"George!"

"Izzie!"

"I'm sorry, George. It wasn't my place to go off on you like that. I knew that you liked Meredith."

"And I'm sorry for calling you a bad friend and Satan's spawn."

The two friends shared a soft smile.

"Come on, I'll take you out to eat," George declared, picking up his own bag.

"And I'll bake us some desert."


	8. Let Me Go

.8.

**Derek **walked out of the hospital with his arm wrapped around his wife's waist. Addison was exhausted. They had just left the recovering Sav and numbed Weiss. Once the couple returned to New York, Addison and Dr. Benson would contact their acquaintances for help with a surrogate search.

Derek kissed the top of her head and pulled her towards his car.

"We can get yours tomorrow," he muttered into her hair. Addison didn't respond.

Derek looked up from his wife's head to meet the eyes of Meredith Grey.

Meredith held her head high and walked past the Shepherds without a word. Remorse flashed in the eyes of the male Shepherd. Addison looked up at that moment. Derek looked down and held her tighter.

Addison had seen the brief exchange. She sighed and pushed away from Derek.

"It's her or me. You can't have me and her or me and her ghost. I screwed up. I am very well aware. I just don't get how 3 months can compare with 11 years of marriage and 20 years of history. I know, I can't say anything, but Derek, I hurt too."

Derek gazed at Addison. She pushed her hair behind her ears and took a step further back. Her hand went to her bag to retrieve her keys.

"I'll call Dr. Talvert and let him know that we will no longer be needing his services."

"Addison-"

Addison shook her head and walked towards her car. She didn't get very far. Derek had gone after her. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"I'm not going to walk away anymore."

With that said, he kissed his wife.

**From **a window overlooking the parking lot, an ex-girlfriend watched her ex-boyfriend kiss his wife in a way he had never kissed her. She didn't need him. She realized that now. She really didn't even know him. It was time that she made the decisions for herself instead of others making them for her. Her mother had always bossed her around. Derek had controlled their entire "relationship" with his lies, half truths, and secrets.

**Meredith** let out a breath she had been holding for what felt like a lifetime. From the corner of her eye, she saw George scuttle by. She smiled to herself and walked away from the window. A new air surrounded her. She stood much taller. A dim twinkle appeared in her eyes. Yeah, she had a lot to work through and seeing the reunited Shepherds on a daily basis was going to suck, but she would get over it.

"Hey George! How about dinner Saturday night?"

* * *

_So that is the conclusion of Playing Favorite. A continuation will follow picking up with the Shepherds moving in to a new house, Meredith moving on, Webber stepping aside and Burke moving up, the effects on his relationship with Cristina--- basically another day at Seattle Grace. Any suggestions for the sequel are welcomed! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
